creacisfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kofe'has
"Desde la creación del mundo, una piedra inmortal fue nuntriéndose for un largo período con las semillas del Cielo y la Tierra y por las esencias del sol y la luna, hasta que, estimulado por inspiración divina, quedó preñada con un embrión divino. Un día, se partió a la mitad, dando a luz a un huevo de piedra del tamaño de un balón. Expuesto al viento, fue transformado en un mono de piedra dotado de rasgos y extremidades completamente desarrollados." - Wu Cheng'en, Viaje al Oeste Hay puntos en este mundo donde el cielo y la tierra se encuentran y unen sus energías. Y como todo en este mundo surge de la unión de estos dos principios, aquello que es espiritual, celestial, divino, y los elementos de aquello que es físico, terrenal, y mortal, todo se une en estos puntos, permitiendo la transformación de todo lo que allí se encuentra. Sea en el lecho de un lago, Be it at the bed of a lake or river, in the heart of a mountain, among the trees in a forest, fey can gather this forces and produce a divine stone egg. Kofe'hasi legends tell of this phenomenon, which took place in different such locations in the world in a time long forgotten by the humanoid races, when this spirits took the form of eggs, which split open to release spiritual creatures, which were their ancestors. These spirits took the form of monkeys, and lived among normal monkeys, becoming their kings and queens. These part spirit part beast creatures were endowed with mystical powers, skin hard as stone, innate magical powers, and some of them went on to live over three hundred years. Their offspring were far less mighty and shorter lived, but they were, nonetheless, just as their progenitors,they were closer to the fey spirits than their animal kin. Nowadays, their descendants live in this locations they consider sacred, tell their legends, and some venture out into the outer world, seeking to expand their horizons. Monkey Spirits Kofe means "monkey", while "has" means "spirit", with the "-i" at the end added for plurality. Such is the way theKofe'hasi describe themselves: rether than simply "monkey-folk", as some may call them, they consider themselves a hybrid between humanoid and fey. They accept the undeniable fact that they are made in the image of these animals, but still regard themselves as the guardians of nature and protectors of their lesser primate halves. But they prefer to be seen as fey spirits, or mystical creatures, rather than simple animals. They are so proud of what their indentity as a species means in their own tradition, much more so with the belief in the folklore of their origin, that they often appear to be displeased or, in the worst case scenario, enraged if they were to be called "monkey" or, worse yet, treated as one. Kofe'hasi are very attached to nature, specially the environments that closely ressemble their habitats. No matter where they go, they will always appreciate having grass, trees, fruits, and natural sources of water close by. For all their displeasure at being treated as monkeys, they have so much in common with their animal halves that people wouldn't be entirely wrong to say they do indeed behave like humanoid monkeys. They also have a special place in their hearts for animal monkeys: they will always protect them, as they view them as lesser versions of them that need to be cherished and protected even more than some humanoids care for certain animals. Don't speak ill or threaten monkeys in the presence of a kofe'has, unless you want to meet the equivalent response to insulting some other race's family, or country. The Three Kinds Truth be told, kofe'hasi are no different to other humanoid races. Nothing but legends are left of those fey spirits who took on a monkey-like shape and protected the monkeys and the natural world with their magic and incredible strength. Those spiritual monkeys joined together to leave a descent in the world, who were given birth like any other mammal, and whose powers waned over time until they no longer lived long lives and their powers barely manifested in one of three ways, or three kinds: the Evehn, or stone monkey, who inherited the stone-like thick skin, the Moakh, or mind monkey, who inherited the spiritual and magical aspect, and the Aremumi, or trickster monkey, who inherited their illusory magic. While all all kinds are capable in combat the stone monkeys are the most likely to follow the path of the warrior, ready to settle any conflict in a duel or skirmish. They form circles composed of the strongest to lead the rest of the monkeys and kofe, with the strongest in the tribe being the head. They usually have furs from brown to light brown or yellow, and their thick skin is grey with a texture that reminds of a rock. The mind monkey is an intelligent and wise kind. They are much more peaceful and likely to occupy themselves in intelectual and spiritual matters. To lead a tribe they form circles comprising the eldest and wisest, where all members are equal in hierarchy. They tend to have lighter furs, from yellow or light brown to grey or albino, and their skin is similar to a human's, most often light than tan. The trickster monkeys are the cunning and mischievious ones. They are curious and playful, and unlike the other kinds, they don't usually seek leadership or forming part of a circle, except one of friends. That doesn't mean that they may not seek to show their strength or wisdom to be able to have their voice be heard and respected in a tribe. In terms of appearance they also differ from the others, having light brown, yellow, or even orange fur, with spots or tufts of red or yellow, and their skin, specially on their faces, displays a blue hue. Regardless of their kind, kofe'hasi usually grow up among many families of monkeys and other kofe'hasi, who seek to cooperate with one another for the good of the entire tribe. Contact with the Outside Because of their love for monkeys and their own environment, kofe'hasi are usually reluctant to let other races simply wander into their domains, and may even be protective. However, the tribe's relation, or if there's any contact at all, with other civilizations depends on their members, mainly their leading circles. The Evehn, or stone monkeys, tend to be on the more protective end of the spectrum, wanting other races at a safe distance from the tribe's borders, or controling the intereactions so as to make sure their conditions are met when it comes to contact from the outside, in the same way certain nations may handle political and military matters. The Moakh, or mind monkeys, are most inclined to peaceful and orderly relations and ensuring their tribes are respected and well seen among other races, watching diplomatic exchanges closely. Because of their search for knowledge, they are much more likely to desire contact with the outside. Being much more laid back, the aremumi, or tricksters, don't involve themselves in the decisions of their tribes in regards to contact with the outside, but their curiousity makes them look at the outside more often than the inside. They will, however, protect what that which is theirs when it's necessary. Kofe'hasi Names Some Kofe'hasi use the names from other races that they have contact with when among them, while keeping their native name for use among their own. On the other hand, there are others who may stick to their native name in all cases, or accept a name received from another race or culture as their one and only. In any case, they seek to have meaningful names, and will always have a grandiose title or nickname to complement them, for lack of surnames. Male Names: Na'a, Amibu, Trim, Haza, Amumi, Hau'sioh, Anahn, Shime, Yalo, Musuh, Adomu, Duano, Ba'il, Faseki, Gan, Dekkel, Ayam, Habe, Yuhman, Dippam. Female Names: Tahoa, Hina, Dashi, Dubbana, Haha, Zabi, Shima, Yehna, Beili, Sugi, Nahau, Mizaga, Addinuah, Hanaba, Mana, Beshi, Mihmi, Sukah, Nehma. Kofe'hasi Traits As a part monkey part spiritual creature you posses many of the characteristics of your animal kin, aswell as some other more mystical traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age. Kofe'hasi reach maturiy by the age of 15, and most live between 60 to 80 years. Alignment. Due to their primal origin, Kofe'hasi who spend most of their time within their tribal environments tend towards chaotic or neutral at best. Subraces can affect this, as stone monkeys lean more towards neutral, mind towards lawful and tricksters towards chaotic. Kofe'hasi can be evil, neutral or good, but they usually remain well dispositioned toward animal monkeys. Size. Kofe'hasi are rather short and lean, ranging from 4 to little over 5 feet tall when standing and weighing about 50 pounds. Your size is medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet, and you have a climbing speed of 30 feet. Natural Acrobat. You have proficiency in the Acrobatics skill, and you have advantage on any roll you make to keep balance and avoid falling. Additionally, whenever an action related to climbing or jumping calls for a Strength (Athletics) check, you can make a Dexterity (Acrobatics) check instead, and you may also choose to determine your long jump and high jump distances using your Dexterity score and modifier. Monkey Speak. Through your kinship with monkeys you are able to understand monkey body language and the sounds they produce, allowing you to communicate with them as if you shared a language. Languages. You can speak, read and write common and sylvan. Subrace. You have been born displaying spiritual and physical characteristicas of one of the three kinds Kofe'hasi: Stone Monkey, Mind Monkey, or Trickster Monkey. Evehn (Stone Monkey) Your were gifted with the constitution of a mountain and a thick, rough skin which is harder to penetrate, cut or break than normal flesh. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution and Strength score both increase by 1. Stone Skin. While you are not wearing any armor, your Armor Class equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use a shield and gain this benefit. Moakh (Mind Monkey) You were born with a mystical shine in your eyes and an enlightened mind, which give you an affinity with the arcane and the spiritual. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Enlightened Mind. Choose one 1st-level spell from the wizard spell list. This spell must come from the Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination or Transmutation school. You don't need to provide any material components, and you can only cast this spell once, regaining the ability to do so after completing a long rest. At 3rd level you can choose an additional wizard spell from the same schools. You don't need to provide any material components, and you can only this spell once before you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Aremumi (Trickster Monkey) You are naturally mischievous and cunning, and have developed the natural ability to transform into other humanoids, which you surely put to good use. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Illusory Magic. You know the Disguise Self spell. You can only use this spell once, regaining the ability to do so after you finish a long rest. At later levels you unlock more illusion spells. At 3rd level, you can cast the spell Mirror Image, and at 5th level you can cast the spell Major Image. Each of these spells can only be cast once, regaining the ability to do so after completing a long rest. Charisma is your spell casting ability for these spells. Kofe'hasi quirks Kofe'hasi are a active and curious, they are a very proud folk and they always seek to expand their horizons and improve their spiritual and physical qualities. Their behaviors match that of monkeys in certain parts, being sometimes playful, loving closely knit family-like environments, and, while they can eat meat, they prefer to eat juicy fruits, vegetables, herbs and some insects. Beyond these common traits however, each kofe'has display some characteristies or oddities unique to themselves that no other kofe'has possesses. This makes the kofe'hasi very interesting creatures as individuals aswell as a species. The following are a few examples of quirks that your kofe'has may possess. Roll on the table or pick one. These may also be taken as inspiration to expand upon or creating one of your own. Stone Monkey Quirks Mind Monkey Quirks Trickster Monkey